The darkness she fears
by 9er9er102
Summary: Trinity was the "perfect ninja" she had skills and no emotion, and was perfectly loyal to her master. Now that Madara Uchiha is her master he forces her to go against every ounce of training she went through to become the "perfect ninja". *discontinued*


**Disclaimer: IDO NOT NOR WILL I EVER OWN NARUTO OR ANY CHACTER FROM NARUTO I DO OWN TRINITY! SHE IS MY OC!**

Darkness, what is it about the darkness that terrifies us? For Trinity it was the fact she did not know what lurked in it, for her it was not being able to see her foe and to be able to defend herself. Her masters called her the "perfect ninja". They had erased any human traits that they thought would be weakness on the battlefield, her face showed no emotion nor did she have any… or so they thought. She had buried them deep within her mind and slowly they began to build up, ebbing away at her sanity, stress became a common everyday thing to her and she grew used to it.

No longer did she try and rest, in fact she could not remember the last time she had slept or even rested. Her chakra was incredibly powerful and she had vast amounts of it but her true skill was her speed, she could run fast, _very _fast. Now she stood on a tree limb waiting for her master's guests to arrive, once again his daughter Hanobie had ticked off another clan and they declared war when Hanobie "accidently" killed some children of the clan. Her master had invited the Uchiha clan, so that they could settle the matter quietly, she would have been annoyed but after her "training" she never doubted his orders, not once or ever.

She sighed as the soldiers began to come within sight the Uchiha banner held high and the horses neighing constantly, there were two men in front the one with longer hair was Madara Uchiha and the slightly younger one was his brother Izuna, she could tell mostly due to the fact her master had showed her photos so she wouldn't mistake them as intruders and attack them. The stood motionless until the two brother stopped in front of her, she stared at them.

"Who are you, why are the gates closed?!"Madara asked his voice riddled with annoyance.

"The gates will be opened when it is sunrise. It is for safety due to the war between my master and your clan, so you can wait until then." She replied flatly.

She would have grinned at his smirk but she kept a straight, emotionless face her blood red hair gently whipped along with the wind. She sat down, careful so that her red ankle long skirt wouldn't fly up. She folded her hands into her lap and waited till sunset, her eyes watching the early morning sun rise into the clouds.

The creaking of wood caught her sharp hearing. The heavy gates swung open only to reveal the devil herself, Hanobie, her long blond hair billowing in the evening breeze along with her robe sleeves, if looks could kill Trinity would be dead ten times over.

"Hanobie-sama, you're supposed to be in you quarters, why have you come here." It was a demand not a question.

"Shut up servant! I just wanted to see if the _oh so deadly and feared_ Uchiha would appear." She taunted.

Madara's sharingan spun to life and he was in front of the snobbish girl in an instant, only to be thrown back by the red haired girl, her maroon eyes emotionless as usual and a giant scythe around his neck.

"Hanobie-sama, go back to your room before you get killed yourself. I have not sworn my loyalty to you so don't think I will come and save you again." Her harsh words brought fury to Hanobie's milky brown eyes,

"I will tell daddy about this bitch! And… and… and, you'll be sorry!" she cried and ran down the stone paved road

She got off of the fuming Uchiha and stood with the over sized scythe in hand, her white sweater now had a large brown dirt smudge from the Uchiha's armor.

"The gates are open… you and your men may pass." She flatly stated, as if Hanobie's outburst had never happened. She turned and launched herself down the road, to the Uchihas she was only a red blur. She found Hanobie stand in on the stone steps of the manor, a kartana was in her hand. Oh crap.

"Give that to me Hanobie-sama." She demanded and snatched the blade from the girls hands,

"Give it back bitch! I'll kill that Uchiha for taking away my brother!" she screamed and tried and succeeded in get back the stolen sword.

She flung the blade at something and Trinity heard the sound of metal slicing through flesh, she whipped around, her eyes wide with shock as the elder Uchiha grasped the sword which was now imbedded in his side, he slowly dropped to his knees, clutching the sword as blood seeped from his mouth, how could he, Madara Uchiha be taken down by a overly pampered princess?!

"That sword has a poison on its blade, the longer it stays in the worse the poisons effects get!" she yelled and several Uchiha men drew their swords.

"WAIT! I will take full responsibility for Hanobie-sama's actions. "Trinity shouted flatly, and lowered herself to the ground and bowed. "It is my duty to protect this family at any cost."

Madara smirked and stood; through it caused him great pain, this girl was willing to give up everything for her master… that's something he wanted in a woman…

"Girl, you will be my woman from now on until I die, you no longer serve this family... now kill that bitch and burn the manor." He said in a cocky arrogant voice and was surprised when she took her scythe and quickly beheaded the frightened girl, then took a lantern and threw it into the house, setting it afire. Years of her 'training' were now conflicting each other, she was to serve her master which was now Madara, but she was to also protect the Hoshie clan, for years she those rules had be engraved into her brain, two laws that could never be broken, until now. She whipped around and aimed the blade of her scythe at his head, only he dogged and another ninja got her nasty surprise. Angered, his sharingan whirled into another shaped and she entered her own personal hell.

A few weeks later…

Trinity ran for her life _he_ was looking for her. All those years of stress, fear, and anger had released when his sharingan tore through her mind and brought her to her own hell, and he did it on a daily basis, at least until she submitted to him which she refused to do over and over again. She went from an untamable emotionless girl to a terrified wreak in only a few days from the daily torture, she hid the second she sensed his chakra, and had to be dragged out by a guard or Izuna. But today was worse, not only had the Shenju clan won an important battle, she had broken one of Madara's most prized swords and he was _pissed_, no that was an understatement he was beyond pissed. She could hear him yelling for her, and could see guards looking for her as she raced through the shadows to the stable.

She leapt in to the one horse's stall no one dared come near; it was Devils stall, the proud Arabian would buck, kick, bite or stomp anyone in the stall, but Trinity, he liked her.

"Izuna-sama, we can't find her!" she heard a guard shout from the hay loft above her.

"Keep looking, seriously why must she run at even the slightest hint of Madara?" Izuna stated and stayed well away from the Devils stall, until he saw a flash of red, and he sighed.

"Trinity, I see you, now come out… please?" he asked gently.

She furiously shook her head and clung to the stallion's hind leg, which in turn surprised Izuna. That horse kicked any one it could, yet it allowed this girl to cling to it.

"Trinity… it's Madara I…I don't think he is well." Izuna mumbled and she stopped trembling for a split second.

"That Hanobie girl… she said that kartana had poison in its blade… he never had his wound looked at and I doubt he did anything himself… idiot" he mumbled and watched as she slid out from behind the horse and slowly opened his stall.

"Take me to… my master Izuna-sama. It is my duty to see he is in fighting condition." She had the same flat voice, but the flaming unbridled spirit that was Izuna saw in her eyes when her first saw her, was no longer there it had been replaced by a dull lifelessness. Izuna managed to smile and quickly led her to the large manor that was separated from the rest of the compound by large walls. Madara's room was quite large; on all four walls was the Uchiha symbol, an oversized bed was in the farthest left corner and it looked as if he barely used it, a desk overflowing with papers and scrolls was by the window towards the back, a large case next to her and Izuna was full of spears and kartanas, and a stand held his armor. "Hay Madara where are ya?" he called out the sound of worry was evident in his voice, but was replaced when the herd a slight moan from the desk and a mountain of papers roes and revealed a very tired and annoyed looking Madara, Trinity slightly trembled but stopped when she caught sight of a slightly darker spot on his shirt…_blood._

"What is it Izuna, what did you bring that nuisance with you?" His voice sounded exhausted and his face showed it too, his sharingan had been deactivated and his dark brown eyes looked dull, and his long, spiky black hair was much messier that he normally allowed to be.

"Madara-sama, when was the last time you had your wound cheeked?" she demand, her stern flat voice suddenly returning and she walked over to him trying to lift up his shirt to see if he had done _anything_ to his wound, which she didn't get to see due to him pushing her away, however it was a weak shove and she simply crawled right back and dragged him down off of his chair and sat on his stomach.

"Izuna-sama, go and get me some bandages and two tubs of water, one cold and the other hot… and a needle and thread he needs stitches and a lot of disincentive stuff… I bet it's infected too."

Izuna simply grunted, a thing Uchihas did often and left her and Madara, and she swore she heard him laughing but ignored him. Once again she tried lifting up his shirt to see his wound but he batted away her hand,

"I'll be fine, I-I just need a little rest... That's all." He stumbled over his words and with that she lifted up his shirt and closed her eyes and sighed, it was infected… badly infected, the area around the gash was red and a yellow liquid mixed with his blood was oozing out. Once again he tried to push her off but she was able to catch his wrist showing how much of his reflexes and movements had slowed and how weak he had become. She placed her cool hand on his forehead and narrowed her eyes, _a fever, _and a bad one at that, and then it hit her he had gone off to a battle like this! Of all the stupid things to do… Izuna came back and the grin on his face grew wider at the sight of Trinity sitting on Madara who was shirtless, and his wrists in her hand, he _had_ to say something which he did.

"Am I uh, interrupting something brother, should I uh, leave you two alone for a while?" he said, trying a failing not to erupt into a fit of laughing, both Trinity and Madara glared at him and he walked over and squatted down, handing her the stuff she asked for, he stared at the infected wound and sighed.

"Brother you truly are an idiot, going into a battle like this…" he shook his head and left them alone.

"Can you sit up; I need to tend to this properly." She asked in a gentle voice.

"Hn" was his reply as he struggled to sit up as Trinity scrambled off him.

She watched as he staggered over to his bed and waited until she was once again beside him. She dipped a rag into the hot water and gently wiped away the new and died blood and the yellow liquid, whatever it was it was sticky, she placed a soft cotton pad o the wound and wrapped him in the white bandages. Several times she felt his muscles tense from the burning of the medication she had smeared across the wound; then again she tried not to stare at his body. She then fished out a syringe and a small glass bottle full of a pale green liquid Madara eyed it.

"It's medication for the fever and what eves causing it." She said as she filled it up and flicked it a few times and gently turned his wrist over, exposing the vein that snaked its way up his arm, the stuck the needle in and smiled as his lids drooped slightly.

"Wha' was in that stuff?" he slurred his words as he asked and shook his head as if to clear it but it didn't work and he swayed a bit.

"It is also a heavy sedative, don't fight it." She said and shrank away at his sharingan glare and attempted to stand but ended up swaying and falling back onto the bed, his sharingan gone from his eyes. She sighed when she realized he had passed out and managed to get him under the blankets before sitting down on the single chair in the room. Looking at the ceiling and hardly noticed as Izuna entered.

"He finally asleep?" he asked and gave a sigh of relief when she nodded. "Good, so how bad is it?"

"Well, he has a bad fever and the wound id pretty bad itself, the fool should have gotten it looked at, but _not_ the big bad Uchiha just _had_ to go off into battle!" she said, trying not to give a flat shout and waved her hands in the air, " I feel sorry for whoever the guy marries! She's going to go through hell every day." She said and nearly fell from the chair.

Izuna stifled a laugh, when she wasn't screaming in and hiding in terror she was a fun person to hang around. She got up and stalked out of the room, and stormed down the hill, what she didn't know was that she had gone to a dead end and walked back and down another hall, ignoring Izuna's laughter and sat in the garden outside. She flipped onto her back a closed her eyes, listening to the birds above and fell asleep.

A day later…

"Hey, wake up." A dark and smooth voice commanded, oh lord it couldn't be!

Trinity bolted upward and smacked into Madara's forehead causing her to once again fall to the ground, but this time with a slight headache. She slightly opened one eye and saw Madara staring at her with an amused look on his face, and that boyish grin too. She trembled violently, pure terror showing in her maroon eyes as she tried to squirm out from under him and nearly made it to a nearby tree nut he grabbed a hand full of her long silky hair and pulled her back to him, and forced her to look at him and he himself didn't expect to see the terror and lifelessness in her his eyes as she tried to get away, but she did not cry.

"Girl, why do you fear me?" he asked.

"You… torture me daily! Why else would I fear you?!" she flatly said but, a hint of distress was heard too. "However, I will _never submit to a monster like you." _She hissed and _spat_ in his face.

Madara closed his eyes and wiped her saliva from his face, when he opened his eyes she expected rage, fury, but not the gentle and calm look he gave her. He had a promise to fulfill one she did not know about.

Hours ago…

Madara woke up he was incredibly groggy from the powerful medicine she had given him; his head spun making it near impossible for him to concentrate.

"So you decided to finally wake up brother?" Izuna asked in a cheery voice.

"Wha' happened? Gimmie my shirt." He slurred horribly and tried to sit up but failed.

Izuna sighed and shook his head at Madara who had now managed to sit up and was now trying to stand. The sight made Izuna laugh; he walked over to his struggling brother and helped him to his chair, and threw him a clean black, high collared shirt and Madara struggled with even that but, managed to pull it over his head and shoulders.

"Here, Trinity told me to give these to you." Izuna said and held out a gloved hand. In it were two purple pills. "They may help with this grogginess, take them" he smiled when his brother took the pills and swallowed them without any water and leaned back into the chair as the medication slowly but surely cleared his mind.

"Where is she?" he asked without slurring his words.

"Asleep in the garden, she was tired." Izuna answered calmly, but spoke again "brother promise me something… don't use your sharingan on her again… she is terrified of you, but will refuse to submit to you… she would rather die than submit." He looked at his brother, who was now looking directly at him.

"… Fine" was his answer as he got up and walked out to the garden.

Currently…

"I will not hurt you, woman." His calm and gently voice soothed her ever so slightly but she was still tense with fear.

Madara sighed and gently pulled her closer to him and ignored her protests and pulled her onto his lap and held her against his chest.

"Shhh" he whispered in her ear trying to get her to calm down.

It was working, her struggles ceased and she became limp in his strong arms leaning into his chest and closing her tired eyes. She did not sleep that night she had managed to take an hour long nap but that was it. Then this morning she had fallen asleep but only for a few minutes before Madara had woke her up. The smell of the flowers, the cool breeze, they all hit her ears like a sweet, sweet lullaby calling her into the darkness. She squirmed in Madara's lap oh how she hated the darkness, unable to see one opponent or if there even _was an opponent she_ settled herself down as a light cut through the darkness and she ran for it with every bit of strength she had. The light led to a calm pool of clear water, she peered into it and saw nothing but darkness.

Trinity opened her eyes and gasped her lungs were burning as if she had been holding her breath for a long time Madara was nowhere to be seen. The room was dark her eyes darted from corner to corner, searching for a hidden enemy. She closed her eyes and began to sing it was something she did to calm herself when she was on the verge of a panic attack.

You lie

Silent there before me

Your tears

They mean nothing to me

The wind

Howling at the window

The love

You never gave

I give to you

Really don't deserve it

But now there's nothing you can do

So sleep

In your only memory

Of me

My

Dearest mother!

Here's a lullaby to close your eyes

Goodbye

It was always you that I despised

I don't feel enough for you to cry

Oh well

Here's a lullaby to close your eyes

Goodbye goodbye goodbye goodbye

So insignificant

Sleeping dormant inside of me

Are you hiding away?

Lost

Under the sewer

Maybe flying high

In the clouds?

Perhaps you're happy

Without me…

So many seeds have been sowed in the field

And who could sprout up so blessedly

If I had died

I would have never

Felt sad at all

You will not hear me say

I'm sorry

Where

Is the light

Wonder if it's weeping somewhere?

Here's a lullaby to close your eyes

Goodbye

It was always you that I despised

I don't feel enough for you to cry

Oh well

Here's a lullaby to close your eyes

Goodbye

Here's a lullaby to close your eyes

Goodbye

It was always you that I despised

I don't feel enough for you to cry

Oh well

Here's a lullaby to close your eyes

Goodbye goodbye goodbye goodbye

Here's a lullaby to close your eyes

Goodbye

It was always you that I despised

I don't feel enough for you to cry

Oh well

Here's a lullaby to close your eyes

Goodbye

Here's a lullaby to close your eyes

Goodbye

It was always you that I despised

I don't feel enough for you to cry

Oh well

Here's a lullaby to close your eyes

Goodbye goodbye goodbye goodbye

**Well that's chapter one R&R please.**


End file.
